Iruini
Iruni was a Toa of Air and a member of the Toa Hagah. History Pre-Toa Hagah Not much is known about Iruini's life before becoming Teridax's bodyguard. It's known that he was a Toa from another team until he was selected to be the Toa of Air in Teridax's Toa Hagah. He was given metallic armour to indicate that he was an elite Toa and his former companions gave him his Kualsi as a badge of honor for a past hero. Toa Hagah Iruini and his team protected Teridax from Rahi attacks and various other threats, such as the Fohrok. Later, the team discovered that the Brotherhood of Makuta had become corrupted, and that they were harming Matoran. The six Toa Hagah then raided Destral, and succeeded in stealing the Avohkii and the Makoki stones. After that victory, the team become overconfident. Iruini eventually quit the team, thinking that their victories were causing them to become overconfident. This caused the rest of the Toa Hagah to be captured by Sidorak and Roodaka, except Norik, who wasn't present at the time. Iruini was soon found by Norik, and the two made an alliance to rescue their teammates. They fought Visorak, Exo-Toa, Dark Hunters, Rahkshi and even the Brotherhood commander, Teridax, and defeated him. During the raid they fought Krekka and Nidhiki, and managed to beat the two. Shortly afterwards, the two Toa captured a Vohtarak and forced it to bring them to their captured team mates. The Visorak brought them to a valley that was filled with Visorak and a number of cages. Iruini used his Kualsi to teleport to one such cage seeing the four missing Toa Hagah. However, he came across four twisted Rahkshi-headed beings. A blue one claimed to be Gaaki, one of the members of his team. However, Roodaka then appeared and confronted Iruini. She proclaimed that his companions were no longer Toa, but Rahaga - a name resulting of the combination of the words "Rahkshi" and "Hagah". Norik soon ambushed her with his Rhotuka Launching Shield. Iruini proceeded to open the cage then witnessed Roodaka summoning the Visorak army. Combining their efforts, Norik and Iruini created a magma cyclone by combining their respective Elemental Powers - a tactic that they had previously used before against Frostelus. Despite the magma cyclone being created, Roodaka managed to launch two of her mutation spinners, which struck the two remaining Toa transforming them into Rahaga. Luckily, Roodaka allowed the Rahaga the mercy of allowing them to flee with their lives. However, little to her knowledge, the Rahaga now had possession of the Kanohi Avohkii. Rahaga Roodaka decided to spare the lives of the mutated Toa, not seeing them as threats. Iruini and his fellow Rahaga began to capture Rahi and help the victims of the horde. For this reason they came to Metru Nui, where it was said that the Visorak had been convocated. There Iruini and the other Rahaga wathced Teridax's defeat at the hands of the Toa Metru, and the depart of the later to Mata Nui and their return. They also saw the arrival of the Visorak horde on the island. The Rahaga were also present when the Toa Metru were captured by the Visorak, mutated and later thrown from the highs of the Coliseum. Iruini assisted the other Rahaga in savin the toa. They taught the Toa of their new abilities, and that if they weren't cured soon they would be mutated forever. The toa choose to save the Matoran before finding Keetongu, a mythical rahi that was said to be the only cure for the victims of the Visorak. Iruini teamed up with Matau, and the two searched for Airship pieces in the now destroyed Le-Metru. There, he revealed to Matau that he was a Toa and that he didn't believed in Keetongu. They were searching for pieces in a Visorak tower when the Visorak attacked them. Matau sealed the area, only to open a door, thinking that beside it there was Nokama. In reality, there were Oohnorak, who had used their mimic powers to imitate Nokama's voice. Iruini and Matau reunited with the rest of the Hordika and Rahaga, except for Whenua and Bomonga, who had appeared out of the field of shadows and captured by the Visorak. They had to save the two, as Sidorak had unleashed the fearsome Zivon, who was going to eat Whuenua and Bomonga. The battle ended with Whenua and Bomonga rescued, the Zivon going back to the dimension of Darkness - alongside with Krahka and the Tahtorak - and the Toa conquering the Tower. The tower was later named Tower of Toa, and the Toa charged elementally the tower to the Visorak from entering it, and it became a meeting point for if they didn't succeed in their mission. Iruini, although not believing in Keetongu, helped in the translation of the inscriptions of the great temple that told about the myticall Rahi. That night, Vakama sucumbed to is rahi side, and betrayed both the Rahaga and the Hordika. Iruini was captured by him during his attack at the great temple, as the commander of the horde. Iruini and the other Rahaga except Norik were trapped in webs and hung from a pole in the Coliseum. Later, Iruini and the others were freed by Norik during the battle of Metru Nui, and helped the Toa in battling the Visorak hordes. The battle ended with Vakama, now redeemed, freeing the Visorak hordes, and the six Hordika blasting Roodaka with their Rothuka spinners, defeating her. This action also freed Teridax, who teleported Roodaka away. Keetongu, who was found by the Toa and the Rahaga before the battle, appeared and transformed the Hordika back to Toa Metru. The Toa Metru then left to Mata Nui with the Matoran Spheres, while Iruini and the other Rahaga, the awakened Dume and Keetongu stayed to rebuild the city. During his time there, Iruini helped the other Rahaga, Dume and Keetongu to fight off a band of rouge Visorak. Thousands years later, he witnessed the arrival of the Matoran back to Metru Nui. Then the Rahaga were called to go to help Xia, which was being ravaged by the fight of two giant Rahi, the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. They didn't liked the idea, as Xia was the homeland of their worst enemy and the Culprit of their mutation, Roodaka. When they arrived there, they found Roodaka trapped by the Toa Nuva. The Toa forced the Vortixx to transform the Rahaga back to Toa. Dwellers in Darkness Iruini helped to capture the two massive beasts, which were destroying the island. After the Tahtorak was defeated, Iruini saved the Kanohi Dragon from falling at The Mountain, a living mountain that ate everything that touched it. After that the Toa Hagah subdued the Kanohi Dragon, Gaaki informed them that a threat was coming to the island. Iruini clibmed up to a spire and saw the entrie Dark Hunter fleet coming to the island. Iruini, who hadn't had an adventure as a Toa for thousands of years, used his Kualsi to teleport to the a Dark Hunter ship. Iruini soon found himself facing The Shadowed One, surrounded by Dark Hunters. Iruini was saved by Helryx, who threatened to destroy the entire Dark Hunter fleet with a giant tidal wave. She ordered another member of the Order to telport the Toa Hagah to the ship, and saying to the Toa that they had been recruited to the Order of Mata Nui. First, the Toa didn't agreed, but Helryx revealed that their mission was to hunt Teridax. After hearing that, the Toa agreed, and they took Zaktan, now a sea snake, with them. Gaaki was not happy about their mission, as it was told that one of them would not return from the mission. The Toa Hagah then teleported to Metru Nui, with Zaktan as their guide, ready to destroy the Coliseum. When they arrived there, they were confronted by the current Toa of Metru Nui, the Toa Mahri. The Mahri didn't understand what the Toa Hagah were doing, and soon a fight between the two Toa teams began. Iruini fought Hewkii, but the Toa of Stone was soon overpowered by Iruini's skill. Finally, Kualus summoning a subterranian massive Rahi, and Iruini had to work with Norik, Jaller and Kongu to stop the beast. Then, the Toa Hagah explained that they needed to stop Teridax, and that they needed to go under the Coliseum. Iruini and Kongu stayed to watch Zaktan while the rest of the Hagah and the Mahri worked hard. Finally, the toa Hagah and Zaktan went underground, leaving the Mahri behind for if they failed. During their journey, Iruini and the other Toa Hagah found a wall with some inscriptions in an ancient dialect. Bomonga was only able to descipher the words "Bara Magna". They continued their journey, but were soon pinned to a wall by magnetic energy. Soon after, a wave of molten protodermis entered the room. They were salved by a lizard like creature, who turned to be Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Miserix told the Toa that he had come there to hunt Teridax. Then, the Makuta, Zaktan, Iruini and the rest of the Hagah continued their travel down the tunnel. Finally the group found themselves on a room wiht machinery and two corpses of two warriors. Miserix examined them, and came to the conclusion that they weren't from the Matoran Universe, as their armor wasn't made from protodermis. After that, a dimensional portal opened, and from it Helryx, Brutaka, Axonn and Keetongu emerged. They had a brief talk, which was interrupted by Teridax, who killed Zaktan because he knew about the plan and destroyed Brutaka's Olmak, preventing the group to escape too early. Miserix then went mad, and started to use his Makuta powers agains the machinery, ignoring Brutaka's waring that the machinery was Mata Nui's mind. Teridax used his illusion powers to make the others and Miserix to think that he was a poster in the wall, and Iruini and the other Toa Hagah were shocked about Brutaka's words. Brutaka explained them that the Matoran Universe was the body of Mata Nui, and that when the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui's body, it would be awakened with Teridax's mind, giving the Makuta the ultimate power over the universe. Then Teridax sent a wave of mental energy to the Toa, making Iruini and the others think that Teridax had been defeated, and they left the room, seeing happiness everywhere. Reign of Shadows The Toa Hagah appeared at the surface of Metru Nui, and began to patroll it. Despiste the Matoran warnings of Teridax's victory, the Toa Hagah continued seeing hapiness, as they were still trapped into an ilusion. Later Tren Krom in Lewa's body freed him and the other Toa Hagah using his mental powers. Abilities and Traits Iruini was a Toa of Air so he could use that element for many things such as: making a Cyclone, Hurricane, absorb air, create air and to control air pressure. He lost these powers when he was mutated into a Rahaga but he has now regained them with help from the Toa Nuva. Iruini's Rhotuka had the ability to heal but as a Rahaga he had the ability to angle legs of creatures. Masks and Tools As a Toa Hagah, Iruini wielded the Cyclone Spear. With it he could channel his elemental powers and engage in Melee combat. He had the Rhotuka of Healing. He also wears the Great Mask of Quick-Travel. The Kanohi Kualsi. As a Rahaga he had a Staff that could hypnotize Rahi. Set Information Rahaga Iruini came out in early 2005. He was number #4879 and had 28 pieces. Toa Iruini was released in late 2005 as a special lego set. He was number #8762 and had 53 pieces. Category:Rahaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Air Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:BNG Category:2005 Sets